Hirameki
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang kegalauan seorang artist yang sedang kekurangan inspirasi untuk berkarya, cerita singkat yang menggambarkan betapa sulitnya mencari inspirasi saat sedang kekurangan ide, Saiino friendship Mind to RnR?


_Terkadang seorang Masterpice sekalipun pernah mengalami suatu kondisi di mana dirinya kehilangan sense akan apa yang dia kerjakan, kehilangan inspirasi untuk karya selanjutnya hingga dia harus berkelana ke negeri yang jauh hanya untuk mendapatkan secercah inspirasi untuk berkarya. Namun ada kalanya inspirasi itu bisa didapat dari hal-hal kecil yang ada di sekitar kita yang bahkan tak pernah kita anggap penting._

**Hirameki**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ano Hana **** Yuzumi Haruka**

**Enjoy this fic…**

Sai terdiam menatap kanvas putih di depannya, tidak biasanya dia terlihat melamun di depan sebuah kanvas. Biasanya pemuda berambut eboni itu akan langsung memenuhi halaman putih itu dengan goresan dan sapuan lembut kuas cat warnanya yang membentuk lukisan karya terbaiknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sai terlihat melamun di depan kanvas yang belum juga dia sentuh, pemuda itu akan langsung meninggalkan kanvas yang masih putih itu setelah lama terdiam di depannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan kanvasnya setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas berat seolah sedang melepaskan beban yang dia tampung dalam hatinya.

"Masih belum juga ya?" desah pemuda itu sambil melirik kanvas putih dari ekor matanya saat dia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kurasa aku perlu jalan-jalan sebentar." Gumamnya sambil lalu.

=Hirameki=

Sai berjalan menyusuri gang-gang di sekitar perumahan Konoha, pemuda itu tampak mengamati sekelilingnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, mencoba mencerna ide apa yang bisa dia ambil dari pengamatannya, namun sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa menarik minat dan memunculkan inspirasinya ke permukaan dan lagi-lagi Sai menghela nafas panjang sebagai bentuk kelelahannya dalam mencari ide.

Di tengah perjalanannya, beberapa kali dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya seperti Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari warung ramen Ichiraku, Kakashi yang yaah seperti biasa jalan-jalan sambil membaca icha-icha paradise, Yamato yang tidak biasanya muncul saat sedang tidak ada misi, Kiba yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Akamaru, Choji yang baru saja keluar dari toko dengan membawa sekantong penuh keripik kesukaannya, dan Shikamaru yang tidur di salah satu atap rumah.

Setidaknya mereka lah sebagian orang-orang yang dia kenal dan kebetulan berada di desa, sedangkan yang lain mungkin saja sedang menjalankan misi. Dalam keadaan nganggur seperti ini biasanya Sai menggunakannya untuk melukis, namun kali ini sungguh otaknya sedang sulit untuk menemukan inspirasi, dia sedang buntu ide sehingga membuatnya frustasi karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu.

Baginya melukis adalah sebagian dari jiwanya, namun jika otaknya sedang buntu seperti ini bahkan selembar kertas permen pun tak bisa dia isi dengan goresan sketsanya.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya di suatu perempatan, kedua mata onyxnya menatap ke arah seberang jalan di mana terdapat suatu toko bunga bertuliskan Yamanaka Florist, dia menatap toko itu agak lama sambil menelisik sosok seseorang di balik rumah kaca dan jajaran bebungaan yang dipajang di dalam toko itu, tak berapa lama kemudian mata onyxnya menangkap sosok yang dia cari di dalam toko itu dan dia pun melangkah ke seberang jalan, tepatnya ke arah toko bunga itu.

Cring…

"Selamat datang!" seru Ino saat mendengar lonceng kecil di atas pintu toko bunganya berdencing pertanda ada pelanggan memasuki tokonya.

"Oh Sai-kun?" pekik gadis itu saat melihat orang yang datang itu rupanya rekan setim baru Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada angin apa sampai kau datang ke sini Sai-kun?" tanya Ino dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia senang sekali saat melihat Sai datang ke tokonya.

"Um…aku hanya mengikuti insting saja." Kata Sai dengan senyumnya nonsense-nya yang biasa.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Um…h tidak, aku senang kau datang kemari Sai-kun, kau kan jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah datang kemari kecuali kalau sedang ada kepentingan." Kata Ino sambil berusaha menurunkan rasa groginya saat sedang berhadapan dengan Sai.

Sai menelengkan kepalanya menatap ekspresi wajah Ino, kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah seperti orang demam.

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang kini semakin salah tingkah.

"Hah? Ti…tidak, aku tidak sedang sakit kok hehehe…" Ino mengusap tengkuknya pertanda salah tingkah.

"Hm…menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, jika wajah orang memerah berarti sedang sakit, lalu yang satu lagi mengatakan kalau wajah memerah itu pertanda orang sedang jatuh cinta, dan kalau bukan sakit yang kau rasakan berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Sai yang membuat Ino semakin panik.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Sai dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hah? Apa? Jangan bercanda! Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan kok!" jawah Ino yang langsung berbalik membelakangi Sai dan pura-pura sibuk menata bunga.

"_Demi apa, kenapa dia menanyakan hal sakral tadi dengan wajah sedatar itu?" _jerit inner Ino frustasi, bahkan dia sudah mengunyah bunga di depannya saking frustasi.

Cring…

"Ah, selamat datang!" sapa Ino pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tokonya, sedangkan Sai kini mulai melihat-lihat isi toko, siapa tahu dia dapat ide dari sana.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Sai mendengar cara Ino melayani pelanggannya dan entah kenapa dia mulai tertarik untuk melihat kegiatan gadis itu saat melayani pelanggannya.

Gadis pirang itu terlihat berbeda saat berhadapan dengan pelanggannya, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lembut saat itu, berbeda dengan Ino yang biasanya cerewet, hiperaktiv dan sedikit centil dalam kondisi normal.

"Baiklah akan saya siapkan buketnya, mohon tunggu sebentar!" suara Ino barusan menyentakkan Sai dari lamunan singkatnya, kini kedua mata onyxnya kembali terpaku pada Ino yang sedang menata bunga pesanannya.

Sejauh yang Sai lihat, Ino begitu cekatan saat menata buket bunga di depannya. Cepat, rapi dan indah seolah bentuk rangkaian bunga yang akan dia buat itu sudah berada di dalam memori otaknya dan tinggal merealisasikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Apakah kau pernah kehilangan ide dalam merangkai bunga?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang masih sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya.

"Hn? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Sai-kun?" tanya Ino sambil masih merapikan buketnya.

"Kulihat kau begitu cekatan saat membuat buket itu, bukankah merangkai bunga juga butuh inspirasi dan ide yang beragam? Dan ide itu kadang bisa timbul tenggelam kan?" tanya Sai sambil mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Yaah mungkin kau benar," ino memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberikan buket pesanan pelanggannya.

"Kadang aku merasa rangkaian bungaku ada yang kurang karena aku tidak memasukkan feel di dalamnya, buntu ide memang pernah kualami dan itu sulit tapi setelah mencermati bahan yang ada di depanku, ide itu kembali muncul dengan sendirinya." Kata Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apakah kau sedang mengalami hal itu Sai-kun?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Hn? Yaah…kurasa begitu." Sai kembali mengedarkan pandagannya ke seluruh sudut toko.

"Kau tahu Sai-kun? Inspirasi itu kadang bisa kita dapat dari hal-hal kecil di sekitar kita lho!" Sai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis pirang di dekatnya dan mendapati senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali nampak di wajah gadis itu, kedua onyx Sai membulat saat melihatnya bahkan dia tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya saat Ino sudah berbalik memunggunginya untuk membereskan potongan daun dan gagang bunga sisa buket tadi.

"Kurasa kau benar…Ino." Kata Sai yang sanggup membuat Ino kembali berbalik menatapnya namun kini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman bicaraku hari ini!" kata Sai dengan wajah yang lebih bersinar dari pada saat dia baru datang tadi.

"Oh apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Ino antusias, dia ikut senang melihat Sai kembali bersemangat.

"Yah..kurasa begitu." Kini Sai tersenyum tulus, tak seperti senyuman nonsense-nya yang biasa dan dia pun keluar dari toko bunga Ino dengan ekspresi yang lebih segar.

"Ano…bolehkah aku melihat hasil lukisanmu jika sudah jadi nanti?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke arahnya.

"Boleh." Jawab Sai mantap, dan senyum bahagia pun kembali terukir di wajah Ino.

"Arigatou na! mata atta nee!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai yang kini kembali berjalan menjauh dan membalas seruan Ino dengan mengangkat tangannya sekilas sebelum kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Sai segera menuju kamar merangkap galerinya dan kembali duduk di depan kanvas putih yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dia isi dengan goresan tintanya. Pemuda itu mulai menyiapkan cat warna di atas paletnya kemudian melumuri kuasnya dengan warna dasar dan mengarahkan kuas itu ke depan kanvas, namun entah kenapa gerakan tangannya terhenti sebelum ujung kuas itu menyentuh kanvas putih di depannya.

"Ng?"

Sai mengerutkan alisnya dan menelengkan kepalanya seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Pose seperti apa yang harus ku lukis?" gumam Sai terdengar sarat akan keingintahuan.

_(Terkadang kita memiliki suatu ide atau inspirasi di dalam pikiran kita, namun kita masih dibingungkan dengan bagaimana cara kita menuangkannya)_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sai terlihat tengkurap dengan pasrahnya di atas futon.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Yaah…ini hanyalah sedikit ide yang terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart Sai-kun yang lagi buntu ide dan jadilah fic ini hehehe

Gomen kalo singkat sekali, dan endingnya tetep hopeless hahahaha

Soalya kalo endingnya dibuat Sai akhirnya melukis Ino itu udah biasa sih, jadi aq buat yang tidak biasa xixixi dan lagi ini bukan fic romance jadi tidak ada adegan romance yang terasa di sini meskipun saya lumayan suka dengan pair Saiino.

Perlukah ada sekuel?

Masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review minna-san^^

Thanks before

*Salam cute*


End file.
